The Sinclair Deluxe
The Sinclair Deluxe was a hotel run by Augustus Sinclair, providing very affordable housing, although at very poor quality. Subject Delta is required to go here to get the Override Key from Grace Holloway. History Following the Rapture Bank Crash, many citizens were left in a very poor financial situation. With very few other options, since the main persons offering of free housing, Sofia Lamb and Frank Fontaine, were either in prison or dead, they had to resort to the cheapest housing offered in Rapture, Sinclair Deluxe, built by Augustus Sinclair for that exact purpose. Some of the people forced to this were Grace Holloway and Gloria Parson. Eventually though, Grace Holloway, with the help of The Rapture Family's Splicers, kicked out Augustus Sinclair, and took control of it herself. By Subject Delta's arrival, the building has taken heavy damage. The building itself is in 4 stories, although only with rooms on 3 of them. Grace Holloway's room is at the top floor. The centerpiece of the building is a large atrium, with rooms wedging out to the sides of it. The rooms, apart from Grace Holloway's, all look similar, with a bathroom and combined kitchen, living room and sleeping quarters. Admission This is where new customers were lodged in. Although they had to deal with Augustus Sinclair in person before renting or buying, a very uncomfortable process according to Gloria Parson, this is where it's ensured that only those who had actually paid got a room. There is a reception, and some storage rooms. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. *There are 2 ADAM bodies. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Freezing Drill *Keen Observer Audio Diaries *Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - On the Reception Desk, next to the typewriter. *Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106. *Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine. *Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213 near a safe and a Turret. *Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212 in the area with many butterflies. *Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium. *Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. *Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. Gallery PaupersDrop 07.jpg|Upon entering The Sinclair Deluxe, a Brute temporarily blocks the path with rubble. File:PaupersDrop_21.jpg|Central atrium of The Sinclaire Deluxe. File:PaupersDrop_23.jpg|The kind of welcome message Subject Delta would expect to find. File:PaupersDrop_24.jpg|More butterflies, both real and decorative, can be seen above the leaking glass ceiling. PaupersDrop 25.jpg|Sometimes, a corpse may not be a corpse around the building. PaupersDrop 30.jpg|Why take the elevator, when citizens can also climb up dilapidated floors around The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop 27.jpg|One of the many long hallways of The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop 28.jpg|Most rooms are left empty and destroyed, leaving them open for looters. PaupersDrop 29.jpg|The room of Gideon Wyborn. PaupersDrop 31.jpg|The front door to Grace Holloway's apartment. PaupersDrop 47.jpg|Eleanor Lamb's room, found inside Grace's apartment. Trivia *This is the only known place with a working Fuel Station, needed for breaking the blockage created by a Brute Splicer. *In the main lobby, the player can find a Atlantic Express nameplate that says "Line 47 South East Branch". This could possibly mean that the structure was once part of the line before Sinclair annexed it for The Sinclair Deluxe. Category:Pauper's Drop Category:Locations Category:BioShock 2